


Infinitely Worse

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cancer scare, F/M, Magnum POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Juliet receives some life-altering news after a CT scan.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, miggy - Relationship
Comments: 97
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini four-chapter Whumptober-ish fic. Because I can't do just a simple one-shot, no sir. But it's basically done and I'm working on the next chapter of Only a Slightly Incovinent Marriage for those of you waiting for that!
> 
> This week I did sooooo many things; cleared out my apartment, went on a one day cruise, handed in a video assignment, accidentally gave my number to a rich and very married 48-year-old who keeps texting me, my computer broke (and now I’m using my mother’s old one), finally put on my new phone’s screen protector, had a job interview, went to a Halloween party and had an exam! Woah, it’s a wonder I wrote anything!
> 
> This was supposed to be all angsty and stuff but when I got to the actual angst, I kind of forgot about that and IDK what it is now, but it’s something.

* * *

## ER

* * *

“I’m fine,” she said as Magnum paced back and forth in the exam room.

“You’re bleeding and you were unconscious,” he said. They’d been sneaking around in a possible thief’s house, him in the back, her in the front, when the thief had come home unexpectedly.

Magnum had gotten there just in time to see the guy lob a wine bottle at Higgy.

Which rather than shattering on her head -as it did in the movies and Robin Master’s books- had impacted with a _thud_ , then fallen to the floor where it had in fact shattered seconds before she landed on the fragments, unconscious.

“You could have taken these out,” she said accusingly, leaning back to attempt to look at the cuts on her back, some which still had the glass shards still in them. “And I was only out for a minute.”

“Three,” he corrected. Three of the longest minutes in his life. “And I’m pretty sure you’re gonna need stitches for some of those cuts.” 

And even though he had stitched people up in the field - Rick could attest to that - it was very _unpleasant_. No way would he put her through that when there were trained medical professionals ready to shoot her full of pain killers and then stitch her with perfect little stitches that probably wouldn’t even leave any scars.

“At least we got the guy,” she said.

He nodded, rubbing his arm. Mr. Thief probably had quite the headache himself after the elbow to the side of the head Magnum had given him. 

Then a doctor finally pulled the curtain aside, stepping in and introducing herself.

“I’m going to go get us something from the vending machine,” he said, figuring he should give Higgy and the doctor a moment alone. “Coconut water?”

She nodded and the movement made her wince.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

## Office

* * *

“I’m just saying, even if you didn’t have a severe concussion it’s probably a good idea for me to wake you up every now and again,” he said, throwing a tennis ball into the air and catching it, as he lay on the sofa.

“I’m not giving you permission to wake me up every two hours!” she snapped. She’d been snapping at him a lot since the hospital.

So much for hoping some of the painkillers they’d surely given her for the stitches mellowing her out at least for a few hours.

If she’d even taken them. 

He could see her doing something stupid like not taking them just to make sure she didn’t get all loopy.

“Higgy,” he asked, sitting up, narrowing his eyes. “You did take the pain killers, right?”

“Course I did,” she said, looking at her computer. “I’m just…”

“Just what?”

“Nothing.”

But it wasn’t nothing. Something was eating her. Something more than pain from today’s misadventure. 

“Juliet,” he said and the use of her first name made her already tense shoulders even more so. That settled it. Something was _not_ right.

Still not meeting his eyes she said, “The CT scan.”

Magnum nodded, thinking he understood. He didn’t really mind small spaces that much, but ever since the POW camp- so many days spent isolation - it had become a whole lot less pleasant.

“Not exactly a fun machine,” he said. Only that didn’t quite explain it.

She looked at him, finally. He didn’t like what he saw in her eyes.

It was the closest he’d seen her to desperate since the whole visa debacle.

Only this was more.

And that was terrifying. 

“No.” She bit the inside of her lip, the way she did sometimes when she was choosing her words carefully. “They found something.”

“Something?” He stood.

So did she, behind the desk. And she quickly turned and began to rearrange the artifacts in the bookcase.

“Higgy? What did they find?” he said, even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Tumor,” she said, firmly and calmly. As if she was relaying the weather rather than giving him some of the worst news he could imagine. “They said it was amazing I haven’t had any symptoms. Thinking back, maybe I have. I’ve had more headaches than ever before this spring. I just didn’t want it to mean anything.” 

Magnum sat back down on the sofa, wanting to rewind the last minute, wanting to make it not true. But as bad as it was for him, it wasn’t about him. It was about her. And the fact that she was telling him and not keeping it to herself meant, as strong as she was trying to be, he was fairly sure she needed him.

Standing and walking over to her he felt like this must be a bad dream. Only he wasn't waking up any time soon.

“Operable though,” she continued. “And hopefully not malignant. They had an opening with one of the best brain surgeon’s in Hawaii for next Tuesday.” 

She was speaking but he wasn’t really hearing her.

So close, yet she was somehow further away from him than ever before as he watched her take a deep breath before continuing.

“They asked if I could come in then.”

She was clenching her jaw as she kept on fiddling with an ancient bowl he was quite sure didn’t need moving. 

“I said yes.”

“Juliet.” He put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to him a little. Despite the firmness of her voice, her eyes were shiny. “I-I-” 

But he didn’t have any words to make it better.

All he could do was hug her, hold her, as she pressed her face into his shirt and suppressed sobs shook her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have Higgy acting weird for a bit longer but in the end I decided that she does trust and care about him enough that she wouldn't lie about it or try to hide it at this point in their partnership.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost Halloween to those of you who celebrate!

* * *

## Beach

* * *

“I’m going to make a living will. I don’t...if it goes wrong, I don’t want to linger on and waste away slowly.” She poured sand over her leg, it stuck to her still wet skin. “I thought you should know.”

He could understand her doing that. Probably would himself too. Few things worse than the idea of being in a coma, a machine keeping you alive, for months or years, while family and friends waiting for you to finally pass away. Maybe some still clinging to hope that you’d wake up.

“And I wrote you a letter,” she said. “But it’s only in case-”

“You die? I don’t want a letter like that,” he said, even though he knew if she did leave one for him he would read it. 

Probably every day.

“Nor would I be so cruel as to write you one,” she said, giving him a stern look. “It’s for...it’s for if I forget you.” 

That made him frown. “If you forget me?”

“The tumor is in my temporal lobe. Which is a good thing in some sense. Tumors in that area are often benign and if that is the case, I won't need to go through chemotherapy..."

"But?" Because there was a but coming.

"Frontal lobe is close to where memories are stored. One of the most common side effects of this type of surgery is at least partial memory loss.” She swallowed. "I could wake up and not remember you. Or Hawaii. Or even more of my life."

“You won’t forget me,” he said, smiling his best smile, even though the thought of her waking up and not knowing him was terrifying. Just the possibility made him feel almost as scared as when she’d first told him about the tumor. “I’m too annoying.”

“That’s true,” she agreed, then wistfully added, “But if I do, please read the letter and well...” 

He nodded, solemnly, “I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a chapter of Slightly Inoncivent Marriage was coming this weekend but it's gonna be tomorrow because time is being mean and going by way too fast :(

* * *

## Hospital

* * *

“She’s going to be fine,” he said, walking back and forth in the waiting room.

Rick nodded. “Of course she is.”

“But even if she is...” he said, stopping to look at them. “She could still not remember me. Us.”

“Even herself,” TC pointed out, not making anyone feel the least bit better.

“Exactly.” He too had realized that was a possibility. That would be even worse than her not remembering him. He stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the letter she'd given him. It was slightly wrinkled because he'd re-read it eighty times since she gave it to him this morning. Feeling the paper there both scared and soothed him. “What if she’s not Higgy when she wakes up?”

Because if she just forgot him, her time in Hawaii, even the past five years, she’d still be Juliet. Some earlier version, but still her. 

He could handle that. He could. He would. For her, he’d figure out some way to befriend her again. Help her trust him again. Want to be partners. 

But if she forgot herself. Forgot everything. That would be… well that would be almost as unbearable as if she died. Either way, a world without Juliet Higgins seemed to Magnum like a much worse world. A world that he'd have trouble finding anything good in for a long while. Maybe not ever.

"I don't know brother," TC said. "But we'll figure it out. Together."

* * *

The nurse brought him back to Juliet's room several hours after the doctor had come to tell them all that things had gone well and Higgins was in recovery. TC had taken Kumu home and Rick had gone back to the bar then. Magnum had stayed because unlike them, he didn't have somewhere to be. And even if he'd had, he would have stayed. Because that's what you did for your partner. 

It was odd seeing her in a hospital bed, so still and pale. Even though the bed was in a slightly raised position so she was almost sitting, the bandage wrapped around her head and monitors beeping, tracking her rate and blood pressure, made her seem so un-Higgins like. Glancing at the machines, he realized knew just enough about some of those to think the numbers looked within range (but he wasn't a medic so he couldn't be even slightly sure, making even more terrifying). But he thought they must be because she was breathing on her own, clearly already off life-support. 

"She woke up so we took her off the respirator," the nurse told him as if he'd read his mind.

"Was she okay?" he asked, still looking at Juliet even though he knew the polite thing to do was look at the nurse. 

"She lost consciousness again before the doctor could asses her," the nurse said softly. "But I thought maybe if she woke up again it'd be nice that someone was with her." A code was broadcasted through the hospital's speaker system and the nurse said something quickly before quickly leaving the room.

He pulled a chair over to Juliet's bedside and pulled out his phone. He figured he'd play Angry Birds with the volume up really loud. If anything would make her wake up faster, that would be it. 

_"Must you play that bloody game in the car_ ," he said in a mock British accent, imitating how she'd sounded a few weeks ago in the car. "Come on." _Wake up and be annoyed with me!_

Trying to kill pigs with a slingshot was his only distraction from the worry. And when he was worried. He felt like he had a good chance to be hopeful. Surgery had gone well, she'd woken up, she was no longer intubated. That meant she was doing alright.

That she'd still be Higgy.

At least he hoped so. But there were no guarantees everything in her brain was fine. Just because she'd had a successful surgery it didn't mean she'd have her memories.

For a bit he pondered how things would be if she didn't remember. There were levels of bad;

1\. Her not remembering him or Hawaii; bad. But he'd help her remember. Do what the letter said. It would hurt but he'd figure out a way to make her remember, make her feel what she'd written in her letter agin.

2\. Her waking up and remembering Richard but not that he was dead; worse. So much worse. He'd never want to be the person who had to tell her Richard was gone. Make her have to grief all over again.

3\. Her not remembering anything: beyond terrible. How he'd deal... he wasn't sure. But he'd try everything he could think to make her remember.

* * *

Some hours later, when 3 o'clock, the truest hour of the night (when everyone in the world was asleep) he noticed suddenly that her blood pressure was going up. Not by much. Not alarmingly. But it was higher than when he first go there. He turned Angry Birds off as her eyes actually began to open. Because as much as he wanted her awake, he didn't think actually annoying her first thing was the way to go. 

She blinked and moved her hand up towards her neck. Yeah, he'd been intubated before. Made your throat feel like someone had sandblasted it.

“Hey?” he said and her eyes tried to focus.

“Hey,” she whispered back, slowly turning towards him. “Water.”

He got her the cup with the straw on the bedside table, attempted to hold it for her but she gave him a very Higgy look and took the cup herself, with two unsteady hands.

“Remember me?” He asked it a little jokingly but his heart felt like it might stop or break if the answer was no.

She let go of the straw and swallowed, then said in a weak scratchy voice, “Is that all you care about?” She started to shake her head but stopped because it clearly hurt. “You really need to learn some manners, Mangum. I’ve just had brain surgery. How about a ‘how do you feel’? I’d even take an insincere ‘ _attagirl_. ’”

He felt his face split into a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Higgy being so lucid and talkative so soon after surgery 100% realistic? IDK, but it was what my muse said we should write so that’s what went with.
> 
> Also this is the part where my brain decided we weren't going to do tragic coma/ amnesia/cancer whump because...just because. I feel like I should have thought because I built it up but same time I like the ending I got planned, it's very fun and wouldn't work with sad feels!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remember Perdita Weeks saying something kinda funny about wigs and tried to find it (to incorporate it) but I couldn’t. Anyone got a link or remember this too, anything to point me in the right direction?
> 
> Also, for those of you that remember me talking about a job I was really excited for (I think in Two Steps Backwards)...well I did jinx that one by talking about it and didn't get it. BUT I went to an interview today and I actually got the job! Like they called me back the same day and I'm starting the 11th! It's almost better (even though there are fewer hours) because it's walking distance to my house so I don't have to go on public transport in corona times! #sometimesthignsgoyourway

* * *

## Hospital Parking Lot

* * *

“I think the side shave is pretty dope,” Rick said he put Juliet’s bag in the backseat of the Ferrari.

“Thank you,” she said even though Magnum could tell she didn’t think it was 'dope'. Personally Magnum though there was no look she couldn't pull off, but he'd rather eat nails than tell her that, of course. 

“Makes you look like this rocker chick I knew back in Tampa.” Rick continued but then clearly sensing the same uncomfortable feeling in her as Magnum had, added, “And if you hate it you could always get a wig!”

“A wig? Have you ever worn a wig in a tropical climate Rick?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. Magnum smirked, enjoying the fact that she was...well, being Juliet Higgins. The idea of not having any more of that, and maybe reading her letter, made him appreciate just how much he liked... _loved_ , having her in his life.“There are few things more uncomfortable.”

“You promise to take it easy for a while Higgy-baby?” TC asked. She nodded as she got into the Ferrari. “And if you guys need anything, just call.”

“We will,” Magnum said as he slid into the car.

“I’m really glad I didn’t forget them,” she said as they drove off. 

“I know,” he said, without thinking. 

“What is that supposed to mean,” she asked as they stopped at a red light.

“Nothing.”

“You read it?”

She was of course, speaking of the letter. The “ _just in case I forget you_ ” letter.

“Maybe.” 

“You did!” She always did see right through him. She glowered. “Bastard.” 

“Higgy!” he began but she gave him such a look he found himself shutting up.

* * *

“Come on,” he called as she slammed the Ferrari’s door closed and stalked off towards the main house. “I think it’s sweet you can’t live without me!”

That had the desired effect and she turned back towards him. “I didn’t say I couldn’t live without you-”

“It was pretty close-”

“I can’t believe you read it,” she cried. “It was for if I didn’t remember you!” 

“Well, how was I supposed to know that!” he said.

“I told you! Several times.” He supposed that was true.

“Right.” He scratched his neck. “But did you really think I wouldn’t read it? I’m a curious person!”

“What you are is a-a complete and utter…” She threw her hands ups and then walked off again, apparently not able to find a word horrible enough to describe him.

He followed. Because this wasn’t how he was going to let this conversation end.

“Higgy...” he called as he caught up with her.

“What!?!” she said, clearly still furious with him.

He smiled. Because angry or not, what he was about to say was absolutely true. “My life would be infinitely worse without you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the end (thus the title drop) but I'm working on a little bit more of a Miggy ending so stay tuned for that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey America, your elections are confusing, but it seems you're getting a new president soon(?!?) which I, and think most of the world (and the environment) is real happy about!

* * *

## Guest House

* * *

He was waiting for a client to call him back while contemplating maybe heading out on the surf ski for a bit when an excited Juliet walked into the guest house.

She had done something with a black headband and her remaining curls to make the fact that a chunk of hair was gone almost unnoticeable. It, combined with a full return of her tan and a red top that fit her distracting well, made it hard to even remember she’d been operated on just days before.

“I’d like my letter back,” she said, surprising him. Because he’d thought she’d forgotten (or maybe forgiven) him for the fact that he’d read it and teased her about it the other day.

It was also a problem because he’d folded the letter up and stuck it in his wallet. And he had no idea how he’d give it back to her without her realizing the fact. 

“Um, I’ll see if I can find it,” he said, pretending to look around.

“You lost it?!” 

He knew that hadn’t been the right thing to say.

“No,” he said, coming around to her side of the breakfast bar. “I just don’t know where it is.”

“That is the definition of having lost something,” she pointed out before rolling her eyes. “Never mind, just find it and either throw it away or give it back to me, okay?”

“Sure,” he agreed. Because that meant he was off the hook. He could just tell her he found it and threw it out. She’d never have to know it was in his wallet. “Do we have a case? Or did you just come down here to see if I’d make you one of my world-famous grilled cheese sandwiches?”

“No, and they’re hardly world-famous,” she said, before taking a breath and changing gears. “I thought you should know. I heard back from hospital.”

Because she was excited and clearly happy enough to forgive him for “losing” her letter, he knew this must be good news. “And?”

“The tumor was benign and the lab said it looked like the extraction was done perfectly so the chance of a re-grow should be minimal!” She smiled and he felt himself do the same.

“So you’re fine? No chemo? No other surgery?” He asked, just to really make sure.

“I’m as fit as a fiddle”

Feeling the occasion demanded it and frankly not able to hold back his relief, he took a step forward and hugged her. 

She - a bit to his surprise - hugged him back, letting her head rest against his shoulder for a few moments. It was a completely different kind of hug than the one they’d shared in her study after she’d told him about the tumor. 

This one was about the fact that all was right in the world, or at least in their shared little world. That life had turned out in their favor for once. It was also kind of plain old nice to have an excuse to hold her close, breath her in and just know that she was there. Safe and healthy. Alive with all her memories and prickly but amazing personality intact.

He thought about the letter. No one had ever written him a letter telling him he was important before. That he'd changed their life. Much less a carefully worded, handwritten one that still held the vaguest hint of perfume on it. He'd kept thinking of it. How true it was for him too. That she was just as important to him as he was to her. That she'd changed his life to. That's why he'd stuck it in his wallet. To not ever forget it.

Except why would he forget? She was right there, in his arms. 

"Right," she said, starting to pull away from him.

But he just wasn't quite able to let her go. He met her eyes, happy and open. _'...against my better judgment, I care for you to the point I even have trouble imagining a life without you...' ''...It might sound trivial to you, but I am not someone that lets people in...' '...I will always carry with me a feeling of having belonged. You gave that to me...'_ She'd given him that letter. She'd wanted him to read it. Wanted him to know that. Know how important he was to her. That meant something. 

Without thinking about it too much (because then maybe he'd talk himself out of it) he cupped her face and leaned down slightly. Giving her a chance to step back, slap him or lean up. She did the later and then, right there, in Robin's guest house, he, Thomas Magnum, kissed Juliet Higgins.

It seemed unbelievable. In fact, as he held her against him, lips softly coming together he wasn't even sure it really was real.

Only it absolutely was. And it was wonderful and exciting and terrifying all at once. He thought maybe they could just stay locked together, her all around him, for forever.

Then reality intruded. Came crashing back. Yet it wasn't quite the same. It was all a bit _better_.

She pulled back a little. “What was that?”

“I, um..." he mumbled, taking a step back, letting go of her. 

Such a good question.

"It was because I thought you were going to die,” he decided, because that was the best explanation he could think of.

She tilted her head, narrowed her eyes. “But I just told you I was fine.”

“Right,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “So maybe it was because you were going to be fine?”

“Like a ‘ _happy you’re not dying_ ’ kiss?”

“Yes. Exactly.” He nodded. 

“Magnum,” she said sternly but smiled. “You know that’s not a thing right?”

He did. But no way was he going to admit it. 

.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a little bit of an open ending, I just had to put a little bit of a Miggy moment in there. I might have an even more Miggy epilouge I'm thinking of adding but I'm not sure.
> 
> And do you want Higgins' letter for a last chapter? I kind of half wrote it already and it's kinda sweet in a depressing way...


	7. Juliet’s Letter

Thomas,

It's important that you know I'd never want to forget you, or the guys. If I have, it is a tragedy well beyond what I'd ever thought I'd experience. And I won't even know it. A most terrible thought.

What you, TC, Rick, Kumu and even Shammy and Detective Katsumoto have given me something I've never had. Something I'd never feared to lose before. And now I can think of few things more wretched than never having Rick complain about you claiming 'friend of the owner beers' and TC trying to get you to pay for fuel for the helicopter rides you promise people for information. Of not having Rick give me advice I didn't think I wanted or needed but desperately did. TC including me, making me feel as if I was truly his sister. Of you and me disagreeing, arguing and being so very different. Of us working together in perfect harmony, each bringing something important and separate, completing one another. Of meeting your eyes and knowing we're thinking the same thing, not even needing to say words. I have never felt as apart of something as they, you, make me feel. And I've trusted very few people in my life. But I trust you.

I may not ever say it, but it's important that you know.

You gave me something so precious by asking me for favours, dragging me along (as you put it). You helped me become part of something. Without you, I fear I'd still be as I was, and as much as I thought that I was as happy as I could hope to be, after Richard, I was not. I am happy now, in a way I'd never been before. You changed my life. Not just how I live it, but how I view it. So please know, you are of great importance to me. It might sound trivial to you, but I am not someone that lets people in and I have let you in. I've shared secrets, truths, with you I'd thought I'd never share with anyone. And against my better judgment, I care for you to the point I even have trouble imagining a life without you - even with as annoying and bothersome as you are. 

So I'm asking because I know my life would be infinitely worse without you in it, don't let me live it without you. Even if I don't remember anything, please remind me. Not by telling me, because I won't believe you. I won't. But show me. Like you did the first time around. Show me what being part of something true, is. What being part of a family is. Even if I'm difficult and fight you every step of the way, please try.

And if you can't make me stay, make me understand, don't feel bad. Don't blame yourself. I truly think even if I remember nothing concrete - if I forget even my own name - I will always carry with me a feeling of having belonged.

You gave that to me.

Thank you,

Juliet Higgins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see if I finish the epilogue where Juliet realizes he's been carrying that letter around a good long while...


	8. Epilogue

“I told you it would be fine,” Magnum said as he parked the Ferrari.

“So far all we can tell is that the guest house is **not** on fire,” she said tensely. “That hardly means everything is fine!”

He laughed at her as they got out. Because she really was worrying about nothing. Though the night hadn’t exactly gone the smoothest...

“Is this because you lost an earring and I forgot my wallet and you had to pay? I thought you didn’t believe in bad omens?” he asked, reaching for her hand as they headed down the path towards the guest house.

“It’s about Jin and nothing else,” she said pointedly. “And it’s not like you’d have paid even if you hadn’t forgotten your wallet!”

“It’s not my fault! My business partner is stingy!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Stingy?”

“Well, you are. You’re like a dragon hoarding all our gold!” he insisted. 

“A dragon?” she said, clearly not pleased with the comparison. 

“What if I needed money to buy something special for your birthday?” he asked, deciding to just ignore the whole _dragon_ thing.

“Then you can, in fact, go into our joint business account and move some money into your account. On your own,” she said as they reached the guest house. “It’s not that difficult.”

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t that ruin the surprise?” he asked and stopped her from reaching for the handle. “Hold on, before we go in.”

He kissed her. Because he was a little worried the mess that seemed likely to await them inside was going to ruin all the romantic feelings tonight’s date had conjured.

“Did I tell you how much I like this dress,” he said as he pushed her back against the door and slid a slim strap of her shoulder. “Because I do.“

“Thomas,” she said after he’d kissed her again. “You think this is going to distract me from the fact that you called Jin to babysit?”

“Yes?” he said hopefully.

She kissed him quickly again, rolling her eyes at him. “Let’s go see if they’re still alive.”

“Jin or Lily?”

That actually made her smile too. “Both?”

* * *

Jin’s snoring mixed with the sound of the ‘ _row row row your boat_ ’ song Lily had insisted on listening to on repeat for the past three days, met their ears.

“Hi Mummy,” Lily said, jumping up from the coffee table and running over to hug them quickly. “Hi daddy.”

“Hi darling,” Juliet said as Magnum picked Lily up. Together the three of them studied the scene. 

Jin was asleep on the sofa. The coffee table had a game of monopoly laid out, the contestants seeming to be Lily and two stuffed animals. There also seemed to be a very large amount of popcorn...well, everywhere.

“Are you and Uncle Jin playing a game?” Magnum asked, because as nothing was on fire or irreparably broken, he decided their snoring friend was a rather humorous sight.

“Uhuh,” she said. “He got upset because I bought-ed all the houses and took-ed all his money and then he said I was playing wrong but I wasn’t and then he needed a nap. He snores very loudly.”

“Yes, darling, he certainly does,” Juliet agreed, looking a little bit like the dragon Magnum jokingly compared her to outside.

Magnum sure was glad he wasn’t Jin at that moment.

“Is that my wallet?” Magnum asked, recognizing the piece of leather, carelessly tossed to the side. “I knew I hadn’t just forgotten it!”

“Jin said it was better playing with real money,” Lily said seriously. “He said it was more fun.”

“No wonder he got upset when you won,” Juliet said, looking at Magnum. He smiled and so did she, imagining Jin losing to their daughter. Even if Lily wasn’t exactly the best at following rules, she was very good at focusing and excellent at math for her age.

Lily yawned. 

“You tired love?” Juliet asked.

The little girl shook her head. “No.”

“How about a story?” Magnum suggested. “I got one about a heroic white wolf and his tiny but fierce dragon friend.”

“Okay,” Lily agreed. “But I’m not sleepy.”

“I know.” He shared a look with Juliet. She nodded. He'd put Lily to bed and she’d deal with Jin and the popcorn mess. Probably she’d do it by having Jin pick all the popcorn up before she’d let him leave.

* * *

“She asleep?” she asked as he walked back into the living area half an hour later. She was sitting by the kitchen counter, a bunch of bills and a paper in front of her.

“Out like a light,” he said, quickly realizing what the worn paper she was looking at was. 

“What’s this?” she asked, pointing at it.

“I think you remember,” he said, smiling because even though she sounded very neutral he hardly thought this was something that would really upset her.

“You kept it?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“For six years?” she sounded incredulous. 

“Yes?” he said, marveling at how fast time went by. And how his wallet must be really high quality to have lasted that long. 

“I told you to give it back to me or throw it away,” she said, still sounding a little too tense for his liking.

“I’d never gotten a love letter before, can’t blame me for keeping it,” he said, trying to soften her up and to get a good read on her emotion at the same time.

She raised an eyebrow. “This is not a love letter.”

“It’s close enough,” he said, reaching for the letter. “I mean did you miss the part where you don’t want to live without me?” 

She stopped him, putting her hand over his, looking up at him with serious eyes. “It was one of the hardest things I've ever written. It’s not a love letter. It’s a goodbye letter.”

“It depends on how you look at it.” He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. “For you, maybe when you wrote it, it was. But after, when you were fine, it was just this little piece of your thoughts and feelings you’d given me. You can’t blame me for keeping that. For wanting that with me all the time. For reading it when I missed you or felt confused about us or you, I could read it, and remember- _What?_ Why are you looking at me like that?”

She stood and put a hand on his heart. “No reason. Just, sometimes, Thomas, _on the rarest of occasions,_ you just manage to say exactly the right thing.”

Then she kissed him.

As it turned out, neither a snoring Jin, an avalanche of popcorn nor finding their daughter out of bed - not even a half a decade old _not-a-love-letter-love-lette_ r - was enough to completely derail date night.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this on my friend’s totally cute kid. (and I’m just having a bit of a babies-ever-after feels as of late, probs because half the people I know are having babies!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the Miggy family fluff!


End file.
